Jacks Doctor
by Draysmeria
Summary: Das Torchwood Team hat schon lange aufgegeben, Jack Harkness durchschauen zu wollen, doch bietet sich ihnen eine Chance nicht nur Jacks Leben zu erfahren, sondern auch den Doctor kennen zu lernen. Eine Geschichte über Jack und seinen Doctor, aus der Sicht von Torchwood erzählt. JH/10 evtl. JH/11
1. Chapter 1

Jacks Doctor: Kapitel 1

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who und Torchwood gehören nicht mir, ich verdiene nichts an damit, und nutze die Charaktere ausschließlich zu Unterhaltungszwecken._

_AN: Dieses Kapitel ist nicht gebetad, ignoriert etwaige Fehler. Das ist meine erste DW Geschichte, also nehmt Bitte Rücksicht und postet konstruktive Kritik wenn ihr reviewt._

* * *

><p>Gwen Cooper und das Torchwood Team hatten es schon lange aufgegeben hinter die Geheimnisse ihres Anführers Captain Jack Harkness zu kommen, dennoch konnten sie nicht umhin teilweise sehr erstaunt zu sein, wenn Jack etwas sagte oder tat was deutlich machte das er weder aus diesem Jahrhundert noch von diesem Planeten war.<p>

Keiner war sich sicher gewesen, von wo und wann Jack eigentlich stammte, noch wie es sich zugetragen hatte, dass er nun Torchwood leitete, doch Tosh und Ianto hatten in Erfahrung bringen können, dass er aus dem war und die ganze Geschichte etwas mit einem gewissen Doctor zu tun hatte. Jack selbst war immer sehr still, wenn das Team zu spekulieren anfing und wechselte immer schnell das Thema, doch leugnete er nicht dass sie manchmal gar nicht so falsch lagen.

Jack beantwortete auch keine Fragen zur Hand die er in einem Glas Tank hielt, noch zu seinem Armband welches er nicht mal zum Duschen abnahm. Beides nahm jedoch viel seiner Zeit in Anspruch. Die Hand im Tank tätschelte er immer beim Vorbeigehen und redete mit ihr wenn er alleine im Hub war; an seinem Armband schraubte und drückte er immer herum und seufzte wenn er nicht das gewünschte Resultat erhalten hatte.

Ianto gab sich gerne dem Glauben hin, dass er für Jack etwas Besonderes ist, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er ihm alle seine Geheimnisse offenbarte und dass er ihm seine Gefühle gestand. Doch eigentlich wusste Ianto nur zu gut, dass er lediglich einer von Vielen war, und wohl nur der mysteriöse Doctor Jack wirklich etwas bedeutete. Nicht das Jack ihn nicht mögen würde, doch es war einfach nicht alles.

Was sie hatten fokussierte stark auf Sex und Abenteuer und weitaus weniger auf gemütliche Abende zu zweit und Austausch von Gefühlen. Ianto hatte sich damit abgefunden, auch wenn es schmerzhaft gewesen war, aber so konnte er seinen Spaß mit Jack haben und Spaß dabei haben wenn Jack mit allem und jeden flirtete.

Tosh wusste als eine der wenigen, dass ihr Boss nicht wirklich Jack Harkness hieß, dennoch hatte sie keine Ahnung von seiner Vergangenheit, doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ein großer Teil davon mit Schmerz gefüllt war, der nicht vergehen würde bis Jack seinen Doctor wiederfinden würde. Tosh war oftmals froh über die Andersartigkeit ihres Chefs, denn bei vielen Dingen die durch den Rift kamen, hatte sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung worum es sich dabei handeln konnte, und dann spazierte Jack bei der Tür herein und würde ausrufen „Tosh, ein Föhn des 37. Jahrhunderts!" oder „ Huh, Blastermunition, sehr gut, dann kann ich euch endlich mit Blastern ausrüsten." Bei anderen Dingen war er jedoch genauso ahnungslos wie der Rest des Teams und dann konnte Tosh ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er sich seinen Doctor her wünschte, denn dieser wusste und konnte scheinbar alles.

Owen war oft gleichermaßen fasziniert wie angeekelt von Jacks Geschichten. Er wollte zwar mehr über seine Geschichte hören, doch wenn möglich ohne graphische Darstellungen seines Verkehrs mit den anderen Protagonisten seiner Erzählung. Doch schien es keine Geschichten zu geben die nicht auf die eine oder andere Weise mit einem entkleideten Jack endeten.

Owen merkte, dass Jack bei vielen Aliens die auf die Erde kamen, in seiner Moral schwankte, er wollte eine Lösung des Problems, doch zügelte sich immer soweit, dass es ohne Blutvergießen endete. Oftmals versuchte er mit Wesen zu verhandeln die daran kein Interesse zeigten und musste erst Recht zur Waffe greifen. Owen kam es immer so vor als ob sich Jack Vorwürfe machen würde, wenn er eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen musste, dennoch bestand er darauf, dass das gesamte Team bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und auf alles Vorbereitet war.

Gwen hatte zwar weniger Zeit gehabt Jack zu studieren, doch war sie schnell seiner Unsterblichkeit auf die Spur gekommen. Ein Teil des Teams hielt es für sehr praktisch, dass Jack nicht sterben konnte, doch je länger Gwen darüber nachdachte, umso schrecklicher fand sie die Aussicht niemals sterben zu können.

Stattdessen war Jack gezwungen Jahrtausende zu überleben und den Tod seiner geliebten Menschen zu beobachten, er musste dem Fall von Zivilisationen zusehen und konnte dem Leben niemals entfliehen. Und als ob diese Unendlichkeit nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, war jeder einzelne Tod und das anschließende Erwachen so schmerzhaft und zehrend wie jeder wirkliche Tod. Gwen verstand im Ansatz was Jack durchmachen musste, und bewunderte dass er nicht schon längst übergeschnappt war, doch die Unendlichkeit die Jack alleine erwartete konnte sie sich nicht mal ungefähr vorstellen.

Alles in allem wusste Torchwood nur das Grundgerüst von dem was Jack ausmachte und konnte deshalb nicht verstehen wieso er eines Tages wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang, die Hand im Tank nahm und aus dem Hub hinaussprintete so schnell er konnte. Jack blieb mehrere Monate weg. Ianto und Tosh versuchten eine Zeitlang ihn ausfindig zu machen, doch ohne Erfolg, und so schlug sich das Torchwood-Team ohne Jack durch.

Mit der Zeit kamen sie auch ganz gut zurecht, doch vermissten sie alle ihren charismatischen Anführer. Oftmals wenn es darum ging eine Entscheidung zu treffen entstand eine seltsame Stille in der früher Jack gesprochen hätte. Ianto vergaß manchmal das Licht im Hub abzudrehen, weil er immer noch davon ausging, dass Jack unten in seiner Höhle war und auf den Rift aufpasste. Tosh begann immer wieder eine Frage zu einem Alien oder Objekt zu stellen, nur um in der Mitte abzubrechen, wenn sie draufkam, dass niemand da war, der ihr die Frage beantworten konnte.

Als die Wochen vergingen stieg erst die Wut auf Jack, der sie wortlos zurückgelassen hatte, dann verstanden sie, dass er nach so vielen Jahren nicht auf der Erde festsitzen wollte und wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Universum umherflog. Manchmal, wenn nichts zu tun war würde einer fragen „Was glaubt ihr macht ER gerade?" Und die anderen würden sich eine wahnwitzige Geschichte ausdenken, die für gewöhnlich damit endete, dass Jack jemanden in sein Bett mitnahm. Ianto versuchte für einige Zeit wie Jack zu sein und flirtete umher, doch war er mit seinen Eroberungen nie wirklich zufrieden sondern wünschte Jack wäre wieder da.

Natürlich flogen dazwischen auch die Fetzten im Torchwood Team, wenn sie sich nicht einig werden konnten, wie sie vorgehen sollten oder jemand begann zu viele Befehle zu erteilen. Meistens schwiegen sie sich dann ein paar Stunden an, bis es wieder in Ordnung war und sie versuchten gemeinsam zu Handeln.

Als Jack nach einigen Monaten plötzlich wieder auftauchte und so tat also ob nichts geschehen wäre, war Torchwood zwiegespalten. Auf der einen Seite freuten sie sich ungemein, dass er wieder da war, auf der anderen fanden sie Jack spüren lassen zu müssen, wie gekränkt sie von seinem schlagartigen Verschwinden gewesen waren. Dazu kam, dass Jack sich irgendwie seltsam verhielt. Er war irgendwie anders als zuvor. Sie waren sich alle einig, dass irgendetwas mit Jack geschehen war, das ihn sehr verändert hatte. Keiner konnte genau sagen was es war, doch er schien sowohl wesentlich glücklicher als auch wesentlich älter, obwohl er äußerlich natürlich immer noch ident zu vorher war.

Als Owen mit ihm redete, schien er ihm irgendwie ausgeglichener, er schien genau zu wissen was er tat und zögerte bei seinen Entscheidungen nicht im Geringsten. Er hatte ein neues Selbstbewusstsein, was sich über das Liebesleben hinaus erstreckte.

Tosh bemerkte zu ihrer großen Freude, dass er Dinge aus dem Rift, die er vorher ausrangiert hatte nun eindeutig zuordnen und benennen konnte und auch wusste wie sie funktionierten. Wenn er gut drauf war, zeigte er ihr sogar wie die Sachen zu reparieren waren und erzählte irgendeinen Schwank in dem das besagte Objekt vorkam. Außerdem verkündete er stolz, dass er sein Armband, einen „Vortex Manipulator" wie sie nun erfuhr, endlich repariert hatte.

Es dauerte ein paar Tage bis Jack und Ianto sich wieder näher kamen. Ianto hatte fast das Gefühl, das Jack ein wenig zögerte ihre Beziehung wieder aufzunehmen, doch er sagte nichts und war froh, dass er überhaupt zurückgekommen war. Auf die Frage wo er gewesen war, antwortete er nämlich nur sehr vage und machte meist eine breite Handbewegung die sowohl ganz Cardiff oder auch das ganze Universum meinen konnte.

Als Ianto in den frühen Morgenstunden aus dem Bett kroch, musste er feststellen, dass sich noch etwas an Jack geändert hatte. Auf der ganzen Länge seines Rückens erstreckte sich ein Tattoo. Vom Nacken an, fast bis zu seinem Hintern rankten sich Kreise in allen Größen um die Wirbelsäule. Manche waren dick umrandet, andere hatten viele kleinere Kreise in sich. Es sah wunderschön aus, doch Ianto konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, wieso jemand sich Kreise auf den Rücken tätowieren lassen würde. Als er Jack später fragte, lächelte dieser nur breit und meinte „Das ist kein Tattoo, Ianto, das ist wesentlich wichtiger."

Gwen hatte darüber nachgedacht was Jack dazu veranlassen würde Torchwood im Stich zu lassen, und kam dabei auf Jacks Doctor. Wenn er ihn aber gefunden hatte, konnte sich Gwen keinen Grund vorstellen wieso er wieder zurückgekommen wäre. Es war als sie mit Rhys eine Astronomie Dokumentation im Fernsehen sah, dass ihr klar wurde, dass Jack nicht unbedingt so lange von ihnen weg gewesen war wie sie von ihm.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen fragte sie: „Jack, wie lange warst du weg?" und schon als sie ihn ansah, wusste sie dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. „ Fast zweihundertfünfzig Jahre", gestand Jack. „Dann hast du deinen Doctor gefunden?" „Ja. Und ich werde ihn auch nie wieder verlieren." Antwortete er, doch erzählte nicht mehr darüber. „ Ich bleibe hier solange es Torchwood gibt, dann geh ich wieder" sagte er, und alle hörten was er nicht gesagt hatte, nämlich dass er bleiben würde, bis sie alle gestorben waren.

Und Gwen verstand. Für den Doctor war Jacks Abwesenheit nur ganz kurz, und auch für Jack, denn sie hatten so lange Leben, dass 70 Jahre nichts waren, es war so, als ob sie und Rhys zwei Wochen voneinander getrennt waren. Jack hatte seine Langlebigkeit endlich völlig akzeptiert und nutzte sie auch mit dem einzigen Wesen in diesem Universum das ähnlich lang leben würde wie er.

Plötzlich wurde Gwen klar wie unfassbar winzig ihr Leben war im Vergleich mit Jacks, sie und die anderen waren wie Eintagsfliegen und konnten sich glücklich schätzen, dass er ihnen überhaupt so viele Gefühle entgegenbrachte und es sie nicht fühlen ließ wie unbedeutend sie eigentlich waren. „Das heißt, wir werden deinen Doctor nie kennen lernen" wurde sich Ianto bewusst. „Derweil war ich so neugierig, wer dich sosehr in seinen Bann zu ziehen vermag" lamentierte er.

Jack schüttelte lachend den Kopf, froh dass sie verstanden hatten, was dieses Leben für ihn bedeutete, und nahm sich vor, jeden Tag so zu leben als ob er sterblich wäre, um ihn genauso auszukosten wie er sollte bis er den Doctor wiedersehen würde.

Das letzte womit er rechnete, war nur wenige Wochen später, das typische Geräusch der Tardis im Hub zu hören.

* * *

><p>Wenn ihr mehr lesen wollt, lasst Bitte ein Review da und sagt was euch gefallen oder nicht gefallen hat.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

_Disclaimer: Weder Doctor Who noch Torchwood gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

* * *

><p>Das letzte womit er rechnete, war nur wenige Wochen später, das typische Geräusch der Tardis im Hub zu hören.<p>

Jack hatte sich gerade in sein Büro gesetzt mit einer Tasse Kaffee die Ianto ihm gemacht hatte, um sich der Papiere anzunehmen, als das unverwechselbare Geräusch der Tardis erklang. Er sprang sofort auf und stürmte die Stiegen hinunter wo sich der Rest seines Teams bereits verwirrt versammelt hatte. „Was ist das für ein grausliches Geräusch?" fragte Owen und blickte verwirrt umher. „Die Tardis.", grinste Jack breit und deutete seinen Kollegen mehr Platz zu machen als ein starker Wind im Hub aufkam. „Was ist die Tardis?" wollte Owen wissen, trat aber dennoch zurück, was gut war denn kurz darauf materialisierte sich die blaue Polizeibox vor seinen Füßen.

„Das ist die Tardis" erklärte Jack und war mit einem Satz bei der Tür. Er probierte die Tür aufzumachen, doch es war verschlossen. „Ianto, hol bitte meinen Mantel" bat Jack und begann alle Taschen zu durchsuchen als er seinen Mantel erhalten hatte, kurz darauf war er fündig geworden und zog einen silbernen Schlüssel hervor und führte ihn ins Schlüsselloch der Box ein. „Wieso hast du einen Schlüssel?" fragte Ianto und hing den Mantel wieder auf. „ Der Doctor hat mir einen gegeben nach unserem ersten Abenteuer" murmelte Jack, schon halb in der Box verschwunden. Plötzlich quoll dicker weißer Rauch aus der Box und Torchwood hörte husten von drinnen.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" wollte Gwen wissen und machte Anstalten in die Tardis zu steigen, als ein missbilligendes Summen ertönte und Jack rief: „Bleib draußen, der Rauch ist nicht ganz ungefährlich!" Kurz danach kam auch Jack wieder hinaus, er war schweißgebadet und pfiff ein wenig beim Atmen. In seinen Armen hatte er einen jungen Mann mit braunen Haaren der einen etwas zerknitterten braunen Anzug trug, den er dicht an sich presste. Als er draußen war klappten die Türen der Tardis von alleine zu und das Summen, was bislang kaum hörbar gewesen war, verstummte vollends.

Owen fiel sofort in seine Arzthaltung und meinte „Leg ihn auf meinen Tisch, dann schau ich ihn mir an, ist der Bewusstlos? Und was war der Rauch? Wir müssen euch beide mit Sauerstoff versorgen" „Ja Danke, aber es ist schon ok Owen, ich bin Unsterblich und er ist ein völlig anderer Organismus", winkte Jack ab.

Er setzte sich auf die Couch und breitete die leblose Gestalt des jungen Mannes auf seinem Schoß aus. Vorsichtig strich er die langen braunen Haare auf dem langen Kratzer der auf der Schläfe langsam blutete und tastete mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Puls.

„Wer ist er?" fragte Ianto schließlich, die seltsame Stille die sich ausgebreitet hatte unterbrechend. „Der Doctor" antwortete Tosh für Jack, und erläuterte auf seinen erstaunten Blick „er ist in der Torchwood Datenbank mit Fotos, ich hab ihn wiedererkannt, obwohl er ganz anders aussieht als wie ich ihm begegnet bin. Ich wusste nur nicht dass der Doctor auch gleichzeitig Jacks Doctor ist."

„Jacks Doctor", murmelte Jack, „Ja das kann man so sagen, wobei vielleicht noch richtiger ist, dass ich des Doctors Jack bin."

Gwen drückte Jack einen nassen Waschlappen in die Hand, mit dem er das getrocknete Blut von seinem Gesicht wischte. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und schleckte mit seiner Zunge einen breiten Streifen über den Kratzer. „Jack! Was soll das? Du kannst nicht einfach eine offene Wunde abschlecken, vor allem nicht mit deiner Zunge, wer weiß wo die schon gewesen ist!", entrüstete sich Owen erschrocken und auch lautstark.

Jack machte nur eine abwartende Geste und deutete ihm sich die Wunde anzusehen. Als Owen näherkam konnte er erkennen wie kleine goldene Partikel von der Haut des Doctors aufstiegen und sich in einer Art Nebel über die Wunde legten, dann verflüchtigen sich die goldenen Partikel wieder und hinterließen rosige neue Haut.

„Lag das an ihm oder an dir?" erkundigte sich Ianto mit einer skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „ An uns beiden, wir sind zu zwei Hälften eines Ganzen geworden, und deshalb können wir Fähigkeiten teilen." Jack streichelte liebevoll über des Doctors Haare und kuschelte ihn näher zu sich. Er senkte seine Stirn, sodass er die des Doctors berührte und schloss kurz die Augen. „Er ist in einem heilenden Koma, er wacht in ein paar Minuten auf, dann ist er wie neu. Aber es war schon gut, dass die Tardis ihn mir gebracht hat, wäre er dem Rauch länger ausgesetzt gewesen, hätte er sich wohl nicht so schnell erholt."

Das Torchwood Team stand immer noch in einem Halbkreis um Jack und den Doctor und keiner wusste so recht was er sagen sollte. Das war das Meiste was Jack je ehrlich über sich und den Doctor erzählt hatte, und doch hatten sie das Gefühl nicht so richtig zu verstehen was er sagte.

Owen war der erste der sich verwirrt in einen Sessel fallen ließ und meinte „ Jack ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass du uns erzählst was dich und den Doctor verbindet. Denn es scheint doch sehr wichtig zu sein, und vor allem was ist er für eine Spezies?" Gwen und Ianto nickten zustimmend und holten die Schreibtischstühle dazu, sodass jeder sitzen konnte.

Tosh betrachtete abwechselnd die Tardis und den komatösen Doctor und meinte „ Wenn das der Doctor ist, dann bedeutet dass das die Tardis seine Zeitmaschine ist? Ist sie noch funktionstüchtig? Hätten wir vielleicht etwas löschen sollen?" Jack lachte.

„Tosh, meine Liebe, die Tardis ist weit mehr als nur eine Zeitmaschine, und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nachdem sie mir den Doctor gegeben hat, direkt damit begonnen hat die Energie des Riftes zu nutzen um sich wieder in Stand zu setzen. Owen der Doctor ist ein Time Lord, und zwar der letzte seiner Art, bitte fragt ihn nicht danach wenn er aufwacht das ist kein gutes Thema. Und ja, es scheint tatsächlich als ob ich euch erzählen sollte was sich in den vergangenen 250 Jahren zugetragen hat, aber ich muss ein wenig ausholen, denn meine Geschichte mit dem Doctor begann wesentlich früher."

Jack rückte ein wenig auf der Couch umher damit er den Doctor besser auf seinem Schoß halten konnte und schien sich innerlich zu sammeln um einen Startpunkt seiner Geschichte zu finden. „Das erste Mal, dass ich von den Time Lords hörte, war als ich bei der Zeit Agentur im 51. Jahrhundert angestellt war. Wir nutzten Zeitreisen um daraus Profit zu schlagen, das heißt wir bogen uns die Geschichte ein bisschen zurecht und versuchten Dinge zu verkaufen, die normal zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erhältlich waren. Der Job war nicht ganz ungefährlich und man musste subtil und vorsichtig vorgehen damit man nicht zu viel des Raum-Zeit-Kontinuums beschädigte.

In der Agentur sagten wir immer wenn jemand besonders gewagt agiert hatte, dass die Time Lords ihn holen und richten würden. Die uralte mythische Rasse der Time Lords war wie ein böser Geist den wir zur Abschreckung nutzten. Alle möglichen und unmöglichen Geschichten hatten sich über diese Wesen verbreitet, doch niemand war jemals einem Time Lord begegnet, oder hatte das Treffen überlebt." Jack machte eine kurze Pause und schien gedanklich sehr weit weg zu sein. Alle waren so in die Erzählung vertieft gewesen, dass sie überrascht zusammenzuckten als eine fremde Stimme „Außer dir Jack." einwarf.

Alle Augen richteten sich sofort auf den Doctor der aufgewacht war und zu Jack hinaufschaute mit einem großen Grinsen und einem Blick, der so viel Gefühl in sich trug, dass Ianto letztlich klar wurde, wie wenig Chance er gegen dieses Alien eigentlich in der Eroberung von Jack gehabt hatte. „Du bist wieder wach, wie geht's dir? Ich hatte nicht gerechnet dich so bald wieder zu sehen" fragte Jack und half dem Doctor von seinem Schoß hinunter zu steigen.

„Mir geht's gut, wie immer. Hatte einen kleinen Unfall als ich die Flucht von Kloox III ergriffen hab. Jack sie haben auf die Tardis geschossen! Haben wohl die Vortex Stabilisatoren getroffen, weswegen die Fahrt ein bisschen holprig wurde und es zum Rauchen angefangen hat. Ich hasse Schusswaffen, ich sollte endlich die Erfindung der Schusswaffe ein wenig verändern!" ratterte der Doctor herunter und gestikulierte wild in der Gegend umher.

Jack schien den stetigen Redefluss gewöhnt zu sein, denn er grinste nur, stand auf, zog den Doctor zu sich und brachte ihn mit einem langen Kuss zum Schweigen. Kurz blieben die Arme des Doctors irgendwie hilflos in der Luft hängen, bevor er Jack fest an sich presste und den Kuss erwiderte.

Als die zwei keine Anstalten machten, sich wieder voneinander zu trennen, räusperte sich Ianto laut. Sie lösten sich aus der Umarmung und der Doctor begann wieder animiert zu quasseln

„Ach ja ihr müsst Jacks Team sein, Ianto, Owen, Gwen und Tosh, nicht wahr?", er schüttelte ihnen die Hände und umarmte Ianto kurz zu dessen großen Verblüffung. „Ich hab viel von euch gehört, aber Jack du hast gerade etwas erzählt. Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen. Ich geh dann mal und schau ob sich die Tardis regeneriert hat, ich muss ein Wörtchen mit ihr reden, sie kann mich nicht jedes Mal wenn ich mich an einem Papier schneide, zu dir bringen!" „Bleib da, Doctor", bat Jack und zog ihn zu sich auf die Couch. „Die Tardis braucht sicher noch und ich mag es sehr gerne wenn sie dich vorbeibringt. Und außerdem bist du der Protagonist der Geschichte, da kannst du auch etwas beitragen.", entschied Jack und drückte dem Doctor einen Kuss auf damit dieser nicht dagegen reden konnte.

Auf Gwen jedoch wirkte es gar nicht so als ob der Doctor sich besonders sträuben würde, für sie sah es so aus, als wäre er sehr zufrieden damit an seinem Jack zu kleben. Aber sie kannte den Doctor natürlich auch nicht.

Tosh dagegen, war dem Doctor bereits einmal begegnet, aber damals war er das komplette Gegenteil von dem Mann gewesen, der jetzt mit Jack auf der Couch saß. Aber wenn sie genau schaute konnte sie etwas von seinem Alter und seiner Andersartigkeit in ihm sehen und spüren.

Owen wollte für gewöhnlich nichts von Jacks Liebesgeschichten hören, doch dieses Mal hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, dass ihn eine Monumentale Geschichte erwartete die endlich alles erklären würde. Wenn das bedeutete, dass er zusehen musste wie zwei gutaussehende Männer sich küssten und kuschelten, dann sollte es so sein.

Für Ianto hingegen war sofort klar, dass dieser Mann, der so unscheinbar wirkte in seinem zerknautschten Anzug und seinen wild abstehenden Haaren, alles andere als das war. Er konnte regelrecht sehen, dass dieser schmale hübsche Mann weitaus mehr Macht hatte, als alle anderen Aliens die er kannte gemeinsam.

Was aber am deutlichsten herausstach war seine Nähe zu Jack. Ihm schien als ob die beiden durch ein unsichtbares Band aneinander gebunden waren, ständig warfen sie sich kurze Blicke zu, als ob sie sich versichern mussten das der andere noch da war und berührten sich andauern in irgendwelchen kleinen Gesten.

Als Ianto das alles beobachtete und Jack seine Geschichte wieder fortsetzte, wurde ihm klar, dass er Liebe und Hingabe bis jetzt überhaupt nicht verstanden hatte.

* * *

><p>Bitte lasst ein Review da.<p> 


End file.
